APH Rochu: Lovers in the Sunflower Field
by haraguro-tan
Summary: Ivan decides that the day of the official declaration of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Alliance is an appropriate day to bring their friendship one step further. No, make that several steps, da. My take on Ivan and Yao's first time together.
1. The Important Treaty

**Series: APH Hetalia ****Pairing: Ivan x Yao (Russia x China, 露中)**** | Genre: Romance, Lemon | Rating: R-18**

Synopsis: Ivan decides that the day of the official declaration of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Alliance is an appropriate day to bring their friendship one step further. No, make that several steps, da.

My take on Ivan and Yao's first time together.

Disclaimer: The following story is a derivative work of APH and shares no relation to actual countries, political ideologies, history or events. Characters are copyright to Hidekaz Hiramuya, but the storyline and writing are copyright to me. You may share the link to my story page, but you may not repost my writings without my permission.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Important Treaty**

_1950, February 14_

Ivan Braginski was extremely bored.

He was at the moment, being forced to sit through a discussion in the stifling conference hall of the Kremlin Building about the Sino-Soviet Friendship and Alliance Treaty. It was excruciatingly long and horribly uninteresting as nobody seemed to be able to come to a consensus.

He wondered why his presence was required at such meetings when his views were never taken into consideration. All he was ever expected to do was to remain informed about his boss' latest decisions and policies and make sure that they were adequately carried out, never mind if he disagreed with them. Such was the fate of nations.

If Ivan had his way, rather than bother with these troublesome alliance treaties, he would just marry Wang Yao, his Chinese neighbour whom he was supposed to carry out this treaty with. Not that he had never tried. He had asked his boss to ask for Wang Yao's hand in marriage on his behalf, but his boss had said that if they tried to impose Soviet rule on China, they might end up as enemies. Furthermore, given the current state of affairs, with parts of the country in shambles from the World War and Alfred Jones showing off new nuclear technology every now and then, they had more than enough on their plate without having to govern another large country as well. Satellite states and allies were good enough to protect his interests for now.

Ivan failed to understand why his boss had so many concerns about unrelated issues. All he wanted was to be with Yao. But the Chinese nation apparently shared his boss' view, and often lost his temper at him or ran away when Ivan brought up the subject of becoming one.

Ivan sat sulking across Yao at the rectangular oak conference table, listening half-heartedly to their bosses debating over the terms of the treaty. Yao, on the contrary, was listening to their discussion with rapt attention, his eyes trained on the Soviet leader who sat diagonally opposite him, eyebrows knitted together as the speaker droned on about something that obviously worried him.

Ivan thought Yao was the most beautiful and intriguing being he had ever met. He enjoyed stalking him, even if it meant having to wear a hot and bulky panda suit. But he did not like it when Yao looked serious and worried. He had learnt the hard way, when he tried to harass Yao into submission, that an anxious and aggressive Yao only made both of them miserable. When Yao smiled at him, it gave him butterflies in his stomach. Not even an entire sunflower field or a whole day of beating up the Baltic trio with his waterpipe could afford such great pleasure.

In recent years, Ivan had tried hard to mend their relationship that had soured during his imperialist era. If there was any good that came out of World War Two, it was that they had drawn closer than ever during their alliance, most animosity forgotten. Today, they would finally establish their friendship officially. Unfortunately, his boss seemed reluctant to give his blessings. With each discrepancy he pointed out, the Chinese leader had a disgruntled retort, while Yao's frown deepened.

Frowns did not suit Yao's baby face, he thought. Underneath the table, he stretched out his long legs, and prodded them around. Eventually, he found what he wanted. He rubbed his boot against Yao's ankle. The ticklish sensation that ensued caused Yao to give an audible gasp of surprise as he looked under the table to identify the source of disturbance.

"What's the matter?" his boss asked, surprised by Yao's sudden exclamation and movement.

"Nothing aru, please continue," Smiling sheepishly, Yao hastily sat upright.

As the two nation heads returned to deep conversation, Yao glared across the table at the culprit. Ivan smiled at him innocently. Yao flinched when Ivan's boot continued to rub against his ankle, more vigorously this time.

"Stop it," Yao mouthed irritably at him. Far from heeding his request, Ivan slid the side of his boot up and down Yao's inner calf repetitively, causing Yao to squirm. He dragged his chair further away. Friction between the heavy oak chair and the ground resulted in a loud scraping noise that echoed through the large, empty hall, inciting the two nation heads to halt conversation and turn to stare at him.

"I'm sorry!" Yao placed a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to do that."

The two leaders resumed discussion, although there was a definite trace of irritation in his boss' eyes. Yao glowered at Ivan, annoyed to see him sniggering voicelessly into his hand. He tried to turn his focus back to the discussion, but after a few seconds, he realized he was completely lost. He shot a look of indignation at Ivan, who grinned even more widely. Ivan did not like Yao's serious face, but he thought that Yao's angry face was adorable. Besides, getting mad was a good way to release pent-up frustration.

Surreptitiously, Ivan stretched a long arm across the table and shoved a small piece of paper towards Yao. It was folded into half. Reluctantly, Yao picked it up and opened it to unveil Ivan's childish handwriting.__

I am bored.

Yao rolled his eyes and crumpled up the paper.

A couple of minutes later, during which Yao attempted to pay attention to the discussion, Ivan passed another piece of paper towards him. Yao ignored it, but Ivan began drumming his fingers softly on the table. Frightened that the bosses would be distracted, he grabbed the paper.__

I am so, so bored. How can you stand listening to these old fogies speak for so long?

Yao fumed inwardly. It greatly annoyed him that Ivan did not seem to take the matter of the treaty seriously. Though logically speaking, it was a rational attitude since Ivan was not the one who needed assistance, Yao thought bitterly.

Yao flipped the paper over and scrawled some words, watched on by Ivan eagerly. When he was sure that the bosses were still absorbed in conversation, he shoved the paper back.__

If our bosses are old, what does that make us? Please act your age.

Ivan kol'ed softly. Yao's reaction was so predictably cute. He wrote his reply on another piece of paper in his memo pad, tore it out and slid it towards Yao.__

I am still young by nation's standards. Can't say the same about you though. ^ J ^

Yao was positively irritated now. He crumpled up the paper and turned his back on Ivan as best as he could.

Ivan felt slightly disappointed when Yao did not make further response. He shoved another message to Yao, which Yao opened grudgingly.__

Let's get out of here. I want to bring you to somewhere special. ^ J ^

This time, Yao took a little more time to scrawl a longer reply and shoved it moodily back to him. Ivan, who had mistaken Yao's long response for enthusiasm, felt his heart sink when he read the cold reply.__

You may not care about this treaty, but it is very important to me. If you can't sit still, please go out by yourself and stop disturbing me.

Undeterred, Ivan wrote back.__

If you become one with me, you won't have to worry about the dumb treaty.

Ivan had trodden on a raw nerve. Instantaneously, Yao crumpled the paper with a loud crackling sound and tossed the paper ball hard at Ivan. It hit him square on the nose, causing him to give a shout of surprise.

Yao regretted too late, what he had done. Two pairs of aged but sharp eyes swiveled towards him. Yao hung his head low while his boss lectured him for his impudence. Across the table, he heard Ivan's boss ask Ivan repeatedly if he was all right.

"I'm all right, but poor China lost his temper because you're taking such a long time to sign the treaty da~" Ivan said sympathetically.

"What! I didn't…!" Yao exclaimed, but his boss gestured for him to shush up.

"It was wrong of China to vent his frustration on Mr Russia. However, he has good reason to be upset. I believe we have discussed all that needed to be discussed since this treaty was first drawn up. Are you even sincere about working with us?" The Chinese leader said calmly, although impatience was evident in his voice.

"Of course I am, but this is a long-term treaty of alliance that we're talking about. We cannot be hasty," the Soviet leader replied.

At this, the Chinese leader opened his mouth to launch a retort, but Ivan had beaten him to it.

"We should really sign the treaty now da~ It would be a disaster if China decides to join America's camp. Kolkolkolkol~"

"We don't have any intentions to do that," the Chinese leader frowned. But Ivan's words seemed to have triggered an alarm bell. After several minutes of deliberation, he said abruptly, "You're right. We have discussed all that needed to be discussed. All that is required now is our signatures."

In spite of his relief, Yao could scarcely believe it as he watched the two leaders shake hands in recognition of their partnership. After so many detailed proposals and negotiations, all it took was a few blunt remarks from Ivan to push his boss into signing the treaty. Indeed, one could not be subtle when dealing with Westerners.

After the signing of the treaty, Yao politely turned down the Soviet leader's invitation for tea, put on a warm jacket and headed for the exit. The interior of the Kremlin was fascinating, but the atmosphere was stifling. He needed to go out for fresh air. No sooner had he reached the main door when his view was obscured by what felt like a large hand placed over his eyes.

"Guess who da?" a saccharine sweet voice hissed into his ear. Yao stumbled forward in shock, but a strong arm around his waist broke his fall.

"Ivan Braginski!" Yao protested as he regained his footing. "This isn't funny! Not to mention, it's very childish aru!"

"You have no sense of fun da!" the culprit grinned as he removed his hand from Yao's face, although his other arm remained encircled around Yao's slender waist. Feeling greatly discomfited by such intimacy, Yao struggled and tried to push Ivan away.

"Release me aru! This is embarrassing behavior!" Yao demanded. He noticed that the guards by the door were determinedly looking away.

"Why didn't you wait for me? If your legs weren't so short, I wouldn't have been able to catch up with you~" Ivan whined as he rested his chin on Yao's head.

"That was rude aru!" Yao snapped. "And it's none of your business where I go to!"

"It is da~ Yao is my guest. Of course I must take care of you. There are many traps and ambushes in this building~ You don't want to accidentally set something off~ Kolkolkolkol~"

Yao felt a chill engulf him. Suddenly, the guards at the door did not seem as harmless as before.

"Therefore, you must stick closely to me da!" Ivan concluded gleefully. He released Yao and whirled him around so that he was facing him.

"Come with me da? I want to show you something special~" Ivan said excitedly.

"I'm hungry. I just want to get some Chinese food," Yao said curtly. He was still upset about how Ivan had embarrassed him in front of their bosses and did not feel like granting him any favours for now.

"You're hungry? But the place I'm bringing you to is perfect for a picnic!" Ivan's violet eyes shone brightly.

"A picnic in winter? You must be mad. I'm not going to sit out there on the cold, wet ground and eat while snowflakes fall into my food aru."

"It's not going to be like that. Trust me! My special place looks and feels llke being outdoors, but it's really an indoor place that's snug and warm. Oh it's difficult to explain. You must see it for yourself da! I have food and vodka in my car that I bought this morning! We can have a fine celebration!"

"What's there to celebrate?" Yao frowned.

"Why, the fact that our friendship is now public and official of course da! For which I proudly take all credit for~"

"You? I spent many sleepless nights just to write the first draft of the treaty aru!"

"Aww I'm so pleased that Yao was so desperate for our bosses to accept our relationship, but if it wasn't for me, we would still be inside being bored to tears by those old men da~!"

"Who's desperate aru! And I don't want Vodka! I want Chinese food!"

"Isn't there a saying in your tongue "嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗"? Even if your husband's a chicken or a dog, you'll still have to adopt its lifestyle, is that right? So if you marry a Russian, you'll have to embrace a Russian lifestyle da! And Vodka is very important to the Russian lifestyle da!"

"I think the proverb you're looking for is "入乡随俗", to adopt the culture of the place that you settle down in aru! However, I have no desire to settle down in your freezing country, so I do not see a need to embrace your nasty Vodka aru!"

"But sooner or later, you'll become one with Russia, so you must start getting used to it da~"

"Never! Not in a million years aru!"

With that, they bantered energetically all the way as they travelled by car to Ivan's special place.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Free Talk**

Ivan: Dear readers, we apologize on behalf of H-chan for not posting this story on Valentine's Day as promised da. She got distracted with making a video about us. But we're really excited because finally, we're movie stars da!

Yao: Aiya don't exaggerate aru. It's just a simple and short video! And I can't believe that even in such a simple and short video, she can still include some elements of pervasion. This girl really needs to get her head checked!

Ivan: Don't be so mean da! Our fans love to see us being lovey dovey. There's nothing wrong with that! Anyway, our little movie is on http : / / haragurotan . blog132 . fc2blog . net / blog-entry-48 . html Copy the url, remove the spaces and paste it to your browser to access it ^J^

Yao: Please support our video debut!

Ivan: We'd also like to promote her new domain www . raburabu-rochu . com . Again, join up the spaces because Fanfiction Net is a prude. She will be posting all her fics and drafts to that website first. As you can see, the next two chapters are already up there.

Yao: Right, commercial time's over. Back to this story. The setting was on 14 Feb 1950, on the day of the official declaration of the Sino-Soviet Friendship Treaty. Our relationship was not all that cordial in those days, and according to some history articles, my boss indeed had a hard time getting Ivan's boss to sign the treaty. Still, while H-chan likes including elements of history in her stories, I assure you that the scene at the signing of the treaty was her figment of perverse imagination.

Ivan: Or not~ Who knows da! Only we know what we did there. Kolkolkolkol~

Yao: Don't spoil my reputation aru!

Ivan: H-chan has always fancied writing about us playing footsie under the table at all our meetings, hence she incorporated it in this story~ To tell the truth, it's really how we pass our time at the meetings when the other three dummies are being stupid.

Yao: We'd like to take this opportunity to thank the readers who'd left such encouraging and enthusiastic comments (you know who you are) on Taming the Polar Bear recently. H-chan was practically floating with joy and she promises to write the new chapter as soon as she can! Thank you for making her day!

Ivan: Yao, that was a really obvious way of changing the subject.

Yao: I wasn't changing the subject! My gratitude is genuine!

Ivan: Ah ha! Because Yao wants H-chan to write faster so that we can do more lovey dovey things together da? We don't have to wait for H-chan to update you know. We can do lovey dovey stuff in our own time~ Kolkolkolkol!

Yao: What are you doing! Keep your hands off my pants! Nooooo aru!

Ivan: Remember to leave a review da~ Thanks for your time~


	2. A Picnic in Winter

**Series: APH Hetalia ****Pairing: Ivan x Yao (Russia x China, 露中)**** | Genre: Romance, Lemon | Rating: R-18**

Synopsis: Ivan decides that the day of the official declaration of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Alliance is an appropriate day to bring their friendship one step further. No, make that several steps, da.

My take on Ivan and Yao's first time together.

Disclaimer: The following story is a derivative work of APH and shares no relation to actual countries, political ideologies, history or events. Characters are copyright to Hidekaz Hiramuya, but the storyline and writing are copyright to me. You may share the link to my story page, but you may not repost my writings without my permission.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Picnic in Winter **

Yao leaned against Ivan's broad back, taking in the calming scenery of crystal-clear blue skies, helmed by white patches of frost. Despite it being winter, the strong glass roof above them kept the flurries of snowflakes away. The temperature indoors was indeed warm as Ivan had promised, so much so that Yao had to remove his jacket. Safe for a little clearing where Ivan and Yao sat in, the rest of the interior of the glass building that they were in, as far as his eyes could see, was filled with endless rows of large sunflowers so bright that it seemed as though they radiated sunlight. They emitted a fresh, sweet scent that set his mind at ease. Coupled with the alcoholic nature of freshly brewed Vodka, Yao felt as though he had not a care in the world. It had been ages since his heart felt so light.

"Do you like my special place?" Ivan asked.

"A greenhouse huh," Yao grinned. "I must say, I usually prefer flowers in their natural environment, but your indoor sunflower field is impressive."

Ivan said thoughtfully, "I've always wanted a field of sunflowers like this. But my climate is so cold that it seems almost an impossible dream. And then you inspired me."

"Me?" Yao cocked his head curiously, wondering why he would have anything to do with the art of gardening.

"Da! You came from a land strange to me, yet you spread your warmth to me and melted my cold heart. It occurred to me then that I, too, could bring a sun to my sunflowers, just like how fate brought you to me," Ivan said dreamily.

Yao was taken aback. Laughing awkwardly, he said, "Ahaha, good heavens, fancy comparing me to the sun. You make me sound like some martyr I can't possibly bear that burden aru."

"I'm not joking," Ivan said solemnly. "Your existence has always been special to me."

Yao felt his face flush. He found himself wanting to know what Ivan meant by 'special'. Yet at the same time, he was frightened and embarrassed to ask. What if Ivan's answer was not what he expected?

Due to cultural and personality differences, Yao often chided Ivan for all sorts of things, most frequently when Ivan was being over-friendly with suggestive words, back-breaking hugs and inappropriate touches. That was not to say that Yao disliked Ivan. Far from that, he was quite fond of the Russian.

For the past thousands of years in his long life, Yao never had a real friend. Other nations encroached on his lands and his rights, allying with him only when they realized how useful he was to them. His siblings had all left him, taken away by force, or headed by choice to what they thought were greener pastures.

His relationship with Ivan had by no means been smooth as they alternated between foes and allies. Yet in the recent years when he was facing his darkest days against invasion by his very own sibling, it had been Ivan who extended friendship and a helping hand. They had supported each other, fighting side by side and braving the dark times together.

And now, even after victory had dawned and they no longer needed each other, Ivan had extended his friendship to him again, promising a better future for both of them if Yao would stand by him through thick and thin.

Just like a married couple.

Yao blushed. It was Ivan who had thought of this embarrassing allegory and took great delight in reminding him about it in his teasing tone. Yao thought he would not scold him so badly for it if Ivan had sounded more serious.

A cold gloved finger tip on his cheek caused him to snap out of his day dream.

"Don't you get distracted when you're with me!" Ivan pouted. "Unless," his pout turned into a grin, "you're thinking about me?"

"Aiya of course not aru! Stop being so thick-skinned!" Yao snapped.

Ivan adjusted himself so that he was sitting side-by-side with Yao.

"Hehe~ Cheer up Yao! My boss has signed the treaty as you hoped for. Isn't it worth celebrating? You should drink more vodka da!" he filled another glass of Vodka and placed it into Yao's hand.

"Cheers!" Ivan clinked his bottle against Yao's glass and took a large sip.

"I don't think that's the end of it," Yao set his glass down worriedly. "Your boss didn't seem very keen to sign the treaty. I foresee problems in the near future aru."

"But he signed it," Ivan said, surprised that Yao made such a comment. "He will lose everyone's trust if he breaks his promise."

"He may keep to the terms of the treaty, but that doesn't mean he won't make things difficult for me. I think he doesn't like me aru," Yao said worriedly.

"Nonsense, Yao is so adorable. How can anyone not like you da?" Ivan pinched Yao's cheeks playfully.

"Aiya be serious! I meant liking me as a nation, not a person aru!"

"Hmm…" Ivan put a finger to his lip, "I don't see why he would dislike you if you don't oppose him."

"That's the problem," Yao chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. "My boss is very ambitious too. If your boss doesn't give us his sincere blessings, there may be serious problems with our relationship in future."

Ivan could not stand it anymore. He let out such a guffaw of laughter that Yao was at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"This is a serious matter! Stop laughing aru!" Yao smacked Ivan hard on the arm.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Ivan chortled as a tear rolled down his cheeks. "If we replaced the word 'boss' with 'father', we would sound like a young couple fretting over our marriage prospects da~!"

Yao felt his face heat up considerably. Ivan was right in a way.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Yao threw his arms up in resignation. "I should have known better than to discuss this with you. Since when do you ever come up with workable solutions?"

"Become one with me," Ivan's face was suddenly very close to Yao's as he said this.

Yao flared up. "Like I was saying, it was absolutely useless to…"

Before Yao could finish his sentence, Ivan had leaned forward and stifled his angry retort with his lips. He slid his tongue past the still-parted lips into the honey-sweet depth. It tasted Yao's sweetness, roamed over the ridges of the roof of Yao's mouth, slid over satiny inner cheeks and sensuously entwined with Yao's shy tongue. Their bodies were pressed so closely against each other that he could feel Yao's frenzied heartbeat beating against his own chest.

"Hnngh..." Yao let out a muffled whimper as he struggled for lack of air. Realizing Yao's discomfort, Ivan relinquished his grip. As Yao breathed heavily, staring back at him with a glazed expression, Ivan mischievously blew into his ear, causing him to give a start.

"Mmm… Your lips are delicious as I've always thought them to be ~" Ivan licked his own lips contentedly as he admired Yao's adorable beet-root red face.

"What… why… you… what the… what the hell aru!" Yao spluttered, so shocked he was that he failed to find the right words to express his confusion and rage.

"You asked for a solution and I gave you one," Ivan said seriously. "If you marry me, I'll take care of you forever. You won't have to worry about what those old fogeys think."

"You know that's impossible aru! I'm a nation and I have my own pride!" Yao cried. Then he added, "However, I will gladly consider it if you want to merge with me aru."

"But that wouldn't be right since I look every bit like your _seme_ and you look like my _uke_. Naturally, you should marry into my family and not the other way round da!" Ivan argued.

"What?" Yao demanded, failing to understand what he had just heard.

"Oh, _seme_ is like the man in a homosexual relationship, while _uke_ is like the girl. Elizaveta was talking about it at one of our Soviet family dinner gatherings," Ivan explained cheerfully.

This provoked an aggressive response in Yao. Standing up and stomping his foot, he snarled, "I'm not a girl and I'm not in a homosexual relationship with you aru!"

He turned on his heels to leave, but Ivan caught hold of his wrist. A firm tug caused Yao to lose his balance and he fell into Ivan's lap. Ivan hugged Yao tightly from behind.

"Don't be so cruel, Yao~ It took me a lot of courage and vodka to confess my love for you~"

"Do you call this a confession? It's nothing short of sexual harassment! Release me aru!" Yao struggled in vain against Ivan's strong arms.

"But I really mean it when I say that I want to marry you. Why won't you believe me?" Ivan whined sadly.

"You just want me to join the Soviet Union like every other nation in the world. I'd be a fool if I agreed to become your pawn aru!"

Ivan gave a heavy sigh as he loosened his embrace around Yao slightly.

"Do you really think that I regard you as a pawn?" Ivan asked in a morose voice.

"I don't think it, I see it," Yao shot back. "You ask everyone to become one with you, and if they don't, you intimidate them into it!"

"All right, I'll admit that I like having other nations live with me because it's lonely in my big house. But only because you refuse to move in with me da!"

"But of course aru! You wouldn't need those nations around you if you have my large house, wealth of natural resources and inexhaustible population of people. But I won't let you lay a hand on any more of my belongings!" Yao spoke with fierce determination.

Ivan heaved a sigh of resignation.

"All right then, mind getting off my lap?" Spotting the frown on Yao's face, he hastily clarified, "Just for awhile da~ I want to show you something."

Yao clambered off his lap, muttering, "It's not as though I wanted to sit on your lap…"

Ivan reached for his briefcase and burrowed his hands in it. Soon, he produced a large lacquered wooden box and placed it in Yao's hands.

"A present for you~ Open it da!" Ivan said gleefully.

Yao cast him a suspicious look. Then he proceeded to lift the cover. In it was a heavy wooden painted doll with an almost oval-shaped body, a rounded head and flat base. Yao found its violet eyes, tan-coloured clothing and silvery-blond hair exceedingly familiar.

"It's a Matryoshka doll da~ With each one you open up, you will find another smaller one inside. It took me ages to make and paint these~" Ivan said proudly as he looked expectantly at Yao.

Realizing that Ivan was waiting for him to open up the next doll, Yao obliged and opened it up to remove another wooden representation of Ivan. He continued to open up each doll, marveling at the delicate workmanship, while at the same time, feeling exasperated at Ivan's massive ego. Ivan's boss' inclination for a personality cult seemed to have rubbed off on him.

After he had set six tiny Ivan dolls on the ground, all dressed in different outfits but sporting the same violet eyes and silvery blond hair, and was just about to tell Ivan what he really thought of his conceited gift, Yao opened a last hollow doll, revealing, to his surprise, a tiny doll that stood out from its larger counterparts. Its hair, which sported an obvious side parting, was painted black, ending in a thin strip of black against its shoulder. Its shirt was red with Chinese buttons represented by protruding wooden balls down the front, and its pants were black. Yao was so surprised that he nearly dropped it.

"Do you like my present? I spent the longest time on that last one, because it's so small and delicate, and yet so important to me da~," Gently, he took Yao's hand and placed it on his own chest over where his heart was.

What did this mean? Could he be so presumptuous to assume that this was a true confession of love? He glanced at Ivan, whose pale cheeks were faintly pink.

Feeling his own cheeks grow warm, he nodded shyly. "I… I love it very much aru." Heartily embarrassed, he pulled his hand away and busied himself with reassembling the Matryoshka doll. Disorientation setting in, his trembling hands tried repeatedly to put the bigger dolls inside the smaller dolls. Sighing, Ivan grabbed the dolls, assembled them within seconds and returned them to their box.

"Umm… thanks for the…" Yao began, but Ivan was not interested in hearing his words of gratitude. He put his arms around Yao and drew him into another iron-grip hug.

"Yao~ I love you da!" Ivan declared, his violet eyes sparkling with happiness.

"All... all right, I heard," Yao mumbled bashfully.

"Do you believe me now? Say that you believe me da!" Ivan insisted.

"I believe you."

"Hmm... that doesn't sound very sincere. Ah, I know! I want you to say 'I believe that Ivan loves me'," Ivan beamed happily.

"That's just silly aru! You're so childish!" Yao cried, his face blushing furiously.

"Why? Just say it! It won't hurt you!" Ivan wheedled. "Do you still doubt my sincerity? Should I say 'I love you' a few more times? I love you, Yao. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I..."

"I BELIEVE THAT IVAN LOVES ME ARU!" Yao burst out, his eyes swimming with tears from the excruciating embarrassment. Good heavens, Ivan was such a pest! But an adorable one, he could not help thinking, when Ivan's face lit up like a child who had just received the biggest piece of candy he had ever seen.

"Yao is the best da!" Ivan cried. He leaned forward and fused their mouths together, nibbling Yao's lip sensuously. This time, moved by Ivan's confession, Yao obediently allowed Ivan to do as he wished. He had to concede, Ivan's kisses gave him a thrill that he had never experienced.

Ivan tugged Yao's long silky hair backwards, firmly but not hard enough to cause pain, detaching his hair tie in the process. As Yao's head tilted backwards, Ivan slid his tongue further inside, devouring Yao with a kiss filled with dominance and possession. He growled in approval when Yao, having no place to escape, hesitantly allowed his own slick tongue to slide into his mouth.

Yao's silent consent induced in him a roaring desire to further unleash his affection. He pressed Yao down onto the ground and prostrated himself over the smaller body, his mouth never leaving those delicious lips. A hand shamelessly slid towards Yao's vital regions and began tracing his erection under his black pants.

Heated passion gave way to panic when Yao realized the indecent manner that Ivan was touching him. He struggled hard and tried to bat Ivan's audacious hand away. He twisted his head frantically so that Ivan had little choice but to release his lips.

"I… Ivan! What are you doing!" Yao gasped.

Ivan gazed back at the picture of perfection lying below him as he pondered how to answer. Yao's cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and glistening from their passionate kiss. Flames of anger lit up his resentful amber eyes, further igniting Ivan's desire to conquer him.

A feral smile appeared on his face, alarming Yao. He looked so different from the innocent-looking boy who had declared his love to him persistently just moments ago! The next words that came out of Ivan's mouth caused all the crimson on his face to drain away.

"I want to make love to you da."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Free talk:

Sorry for the late update! Although I finished this chapter much earlier, I never got round to finding time to post it.

Special thanks to **fluffybuddy/sufater** who'd read my first draft and pointed out to me that February is still winter time for Russia and that poor Yao would catch a dreadful cold if they just did it out in the open. That isn't my concern actually (Yao: How dare you aru!) but in winter, there's no sunflower field and this whole story would have been illogical .

Then luckily, I remembered something called a greenhouse XD And it seems that greenhouse is quite useful in Russia because their climate really isn't great for growing a lot of plants and crops. So if you've seen my first draft on my FC2, you'll see that the venue has now been changed to a **sunflower field in the greenhouse**! XD

This story has some historical references (umm really?) so you can see, there's some reference to their bosses. Russia and China weren't exactly on very good relations even before the 1950s. Actually, all countries have their own agenda and it's hard to say that any country could really enjoy very close friendship with another country. But! Countries and bosses are different, so two nations may not get along because of their bosses' foreign policies, but that will not affect the nation-tans' relationship XD

If you don't understand the reference to Ivan's boss' personality cult, you can just google or wiki cult of personality for answers.

But if you're not a history nut, it's ok. Just enjoy the lemon XD

* * *

**Announcement: Rochu fanbook - Our Secret History** to be published tentatively July this year.

**About:** Things you never knew about Russia and China from your history textbooks. A compilation of short Rochu fanfics, both old and new, arranged in chronological order based on the time line of Sino-Soviet Relations. Stories are inspired by some major events in history, but are centered around the passionate relationship of Ivan and Yao. (In other words, it is neither educational nor historical *bricked*)

**More info** (remove spaces): http : / / haragurotan . blog132 . fc2blog . net / blog-entry-58 . html


	3. Passion for Reason

**Series: APH Hetalia ****Pairing: Ivan x Yao (Russia x China, 露中)**** | Genre: Romance, Lemon | Rating: R-18**

Synopsis: Ivan decides that the day of the official declaration of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Alliance is an appropriate day to bring their friendship one step further. No, make that several steps, da.

My take on Ivan and Yao's first time together.

Disclaimer: The following story is a derivative work of APH and shares no relation to actual countries, political ideologies, history or events. Characters are copyright to Hidekaz Hiramuya, but the storyline and writing are copyright to me. You may share the link to my story page, but you may not repost my writings without my permission.

Many thanks to Sufater/Fluffybuddy for the Chinese Translation: http(remove):(remove)/(remove)/tieba.(remove)baidu.(remove)com/f?kz=1049292220

* * *

**Chapter 3: Passion for Reason**

**Warning: Explicit description of male-on-male foreplay**

Ivan latched his lips to Yao's neck, caressing the soft, delicate skin with loving kisses that grew harder with each whimper that Yao made. When his lips paused on Yao's slender shoulder, he sucked hard on it, leaving behind a red blemish on the ivory neck. His first mark on Yao, he thought triumphantly.

"Ivan… don't you think we're moving too fast?" Yao gasped. "I know you love me, but…"

"But you don't love me, is that right?" Ivan asked in a soft, awkward tone. He looked at him out of sad puppy eyes so forlorn that Yao thought his own heart would break. Ivan looked so innocent and childlike right now that he could not bear the thought of him being hurt.

"Of course not! I do love you, but... " Reflexively, Yao clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said. But Ivan had taken delight in his confession, which he considered an affirmation to unleash his repressed affection.

"Yao, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you too. It's all right…" Ivan moved his hand to the top of Yao's shirt, where he began undoing the Chinese button knots.

A smack across his face caused Ivan to halt his aggression.

"It is NOT all right!" Yao bellowed. He struggled wildly, pushing at Ivan's chest with his hands and flailing his legs like a mad man.

Stunned by the hard blow, Ivan relinquished his grip on Yao, who hastily backed out from beneath Ivan and sat up straight.

"I... I'm sorry aru," Yao mumbled when he spotted a faint handprint on Ivan's cheek.

Ivan reeled slightly from the hard blow, but he composed himself. Gripping Yao's arms tightly so he could not escape, Ivan said solemnly, "I love you, and you love me. Tell me what's so wrong about wanting to make love to my lover."

"Like I said, I… I think we're progressing too quickly aru," Yao stammered. He turned his head to avoid Ivan's penetrating gaze, but Ivan cupped his jaw with one hand, compelling him to face him.

"What are you waiting for then? A solar eclipse? For the stars to change their positions? Or for the skies to rain gold?" Ivan remarked sarcastically.

Yao gave him a dicerning glare. "You Westerners are always so promiscuous. You don't understand the significance of modesty and chastity."

"That's a terribly unjust generalization! I'll have you know that I'm still a virgin da~" Ivan pouted.

Yao gave a cynical snort.

"I'm serious! Ever since I wanted you, I made up my mind to give you my first time~" Ivan maintained with a straight face.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks," Yao snarled. "So you really had ulterior motives when you suddenly became all friendly and helpful to me in recent years?"

"Coercion didn't seem to work on you, so I had to change my strategy~ It worked out, didn't it?" Ivan said smilingly. Then adopting a more serious tone, he asked, "Honestly speaking, would it really please you if I bedded someone else?"

In a very small but determined voice, Yao answered, "No."

"Ah ha~! I just knew that Yao wants my first time too!" Ivan reached out a hand and continued to undo another button on Yao's shirt.

"No!" Yao hissed as he clutched Ivan's wrist to prevent him from proceeding.

"Why not?" Ivan whined.

"In my culture, this is the sort of thing we do only when we're married, and only to our spouse aru. I… I have never broken my abstinence and I don't intend to," Yao said.

Ivan smiled more cheerfully than ever. "I see~ You want me to marry you da? But that's exactly what I mean to do! We'll have a wedding ceremony and declare our merger to the United Nations. Your people will all come and live on my land and you will move into my house. I have more than enough space for you and all your siblings when they come home~ It's only a matter of time, after all, everyone will become one with Russia. Kolkolkolkol~"

"Even if you were the last nation left in this world, I would never become one with you aru!" Yao snapped.

Ivan's smile faded and tears began to fill his round, violet eyes.

"Do you really detest me so much? I gave you a present made from love and all you gave me was a slap and mean words."

As real tears began to trickle down Ivan's cheeks, Yao regretted his actions and harsh words. He wanted to return Ivan's affection, but Ivan was so passionate that Yao was simply at a loss. It was not in his culture to openly show affection for even his own kin, let alone someone with no relation to him.

"I'm so sorry, Ivan, I don't detest you at all aru," an immensely guilt-ridden Yao stretched out his hand to wipe his tears. "I wouldn't have turned up empty-handed if I knew you were going to give me a present. In fact, I can go out and get you one this very moment, or I can make you something if you like."

Yao made to get up, but Ivan pushed him back down onto the ground. "That won't be necessary when I already have the present that I want here~!" Ivan, who had cheered up instantaneously, resumed his lewd encroachment on Yao's shirt.

"You rogue!" Yao cried as he slapped Ivan's hand away. "Why don't you ever listen to a word I say?"

"No, you're the one who should listen to me!" Ivan grabbed hold of Yao's wrists and stared into his deep amber eyes that brimmed with defiance. Yao stopped struggling and glared at Ivan, waiting for him to speak.

"I… you… well…" Ivan frowned as he tried to find words to express his feelings. He had already used the word 'love' several times and yet Yao did not seem to think much of his confession. Finally, unable to articulate his emotions and deciding that actions spoke louder than words, he closed his mouth over Yao's in a long, slow, deep kiss, hoping to inject all his affection and sincerity into it.

A silvery line hung scandalously in the air as Ivan detached himself from Yao's delectable lips.

"Yao…" Ivan took Yao's hands in his own. "If I can have you, I don't want anything else. Not even your land. I just want to be with you forever. Won't you trust me?"

Yao gazed into Ivan's mesmerizing violets. The predatory glint in it had vanished. All that existed was endearing innocence.

Yao sighed. He knew Ivan was right. They were lovers and sooner or later, this would have to happen. Why not now, when Ivan was practically pleading with him for the first time in his life, when the atmosphere was just right, when his body was already fired up with passion?

"If it's not my land you're after, then I suppose… it's all right aru," Yao muttered. He brought a trembling finger to his shirt buttons.

Ivan could scarcely believe his fortune as he watched Yao's slim, delicate fingers undo each of the Chinese knots. Yao's movements were hesitant and slow, even a little clumsy, but to Ivan, it was akin to watching a sensuous strip tease.

Yao slipped his silk brocade shirt off his shoulders. Ivan sighed as his eyes hungrily traced every detail of the lithe, ivory body tinted with slight pink. He drooled at the sight of rosy nipples on Yao's smooth, hairless chest erected invitingly. Yao moved his hands to the hem of his pants. He paused for a while, the crimson on his face deepening by another notch. Ivan wondered if he would have to help him remove them. But with a determined look, Yao took hold of the hem and slid his pants and boxers down, slowly but surely revealing slender, creamy thighs in all their naked glory. Reflexively, Yao clamped his legs together to hide his vital regions. Ivan smiled at Yao's fruitless attempts to protect his modesty. He knew that Yao would not be able to hide it later.

Mistaking Ivan's smile for amusement, Yao immediately felt self-conscious.

"It's rude to stare aru!" Yao snapped as he crossed his arms around his chest. He trembled from head to toe as a reddish tint affected his pale skin. Yao looked so vulnerable that Ivan had to exercise a huge amount of self-control to curb his wolfish instincts. He did not want their first time to be a nightmare for Yao.

In his gentlest voice possible, Ivan said, "Don't be afraid, Yao, I'm not going to hurt you da."

"I'm not afraid!" Yao retorted.

"But you're trembling so hard. Am I so terrifying?" Ivan pouted.

"Aiya! That's because it's cold!" Yao cried. "I'm not used to being out and about without clothes aru!"

"Ah I see~ Don't worry about the cold, it will go away when I warm you up later~ " Ivan chirped happily. "Now be a good boy and remove your arms. I want to look at your beautiful chest.

Ivan reached out to take hold of his hands, but Yao shook his head ardently and hugged himself tightly.

"We're both men... There's nothing interesting to see... "

"But you look very different from me and my neighbours da. You're so slender and petite, and your black hair contrasts so beautifully with your bare skin. Take your hands off, I want to have a closer look."

Compulsively, he grabbed Yao's wrists and pulled his arms aside so that he could admire the gorgeous being in front of him in all his nakedness. He could see that Yao was still shivering, and his chest rose and fell visibly. He was delighted to note that Yao was getting more flushed by the second. Yao must be looking forward to this too, he thought gleefully. His gaze travelled to Yao's eager erection and he smiled knowingly at it.

"Stop staring and grinning aru!" Yao cried. "I… I know my body isn't much of a looker, but…" Yao bit his lips nervously, for once, wishing he had dedicated more time to working out instead of eating. While blessed with the ability to eat as much as he wanted without putting on weight, it also meant that he remained thin and flaccid without exercising.

Noticing Yao's distressed look, Ivan promptly stopped laughing.

"What are you talking about, Yao? Your naked body is gorgeous. Every inch of you is flawless. I'm trembling with excitement at the thought that every inch of your perfect body is going to belong to me da."

"I… I'm not perfect…" Yao murmured. "I don't have muscles… and I have an ugly scar on my back aru…"

"You're perfect for me da," Ivan said assertively. "And much as I wish you did not have to tolerate the pain that went into that scar, I think it is a striking symbol of your courage. You should be proud."

Yao smiled at him. "You're a good friend, Ivan."

"I'm a good lover too da," Ivan reminded him. "And I'll prove it to you right now."

With movements surer, quicker and more aggressive than Yao's, Ivan made quick work of his coat and flung it aside. He stripped off the multiple layers of woollen shirts under his coat with great haste, but slowed down when he reached the last layer, a thin white shirt with a vertical zipper, which he slowly slid down, while smiling seductively at Yao.

Yao frequently wondered whether Ivan's claim of having big bones was merely an excuse for the fact that he needed dieting. Now looking at Ivan's taut, muscular body, he began to feel that his winter clothes had done his well-sculpted body a terrible injustice. Captivated, Yao's eyes travelled down the fuzzy, broad chest, past the well-defined abs, to his taut, hard abdominal muscles, wondering how Heaven could be so biased to bless Ivan with nothing less than the epitome of a perfect male body, a far cry from his own, when they were both men. His eyes travelled further down, and he gave a start upon realization that he was being treated to a full view of Ivan's magnificent manhood standing out upright and stiff from his unzipped pants.

Yao had heard that condoms in Russia were made to XXL size, but never in his life did he imagine that this tidbit of news should mean anything to him. His heart began to race more frantically at the thought of the huge rod penetrating him.

Taking the cue from Yao's silence and shocked expression, Ivan said proudly, "You're so impressed that you're at a loss for words da? Mark my words, my little buddy not only looks good but will make you feel good~"

"Little?" Yao squeaked. "I can't possibly handle that aru!"

"You _will_handle it da!" Ivan declared aggressively. Seeing a shadow of fear in Yao's eyes, Ivan relaxed his tone. "Just relax da? We'll start slow. I know what to do. I've done my research. Trust me."

Ivan pressed his body against Yao and guided him to lie back on the ground. He kissed his way along Yao's jaw, sucking and biting gently as the smaller nation whimpered soft cries of need and pleasure. He licked his way to the rosy discs. A cry of shock and joy escaped Yao's lips as Ivan nursed one succulent nub, quickly stifled when Yao clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You can cry out as much as you want. Nobody ever comes here without my permission~ Besides, your cries really turn me on da."

Ivan lavished equal attention on the other plum circle, inciting a moan. Ivan's pride rose exponentially with the swelling of his lover's manhood.

Moving further down to stimulate Yao's lower torso, Ivan placed open-mouthed kisses down the soft, sweet flesh of his smooth navel, making his dark-haired beauty writhe erotically under him. When he came upon his mate's raised shaft, he took it in his mouth, pleasuring it while indulging in the irresistible sight of Yao's hips rising and falling hypnotically to his avid eyes. Unable to bear it anymore, Yao's straining member filled Ivan's mouth with its essence. Ivan swallowed greedily, holding Yao's hips still until he convulsed and cried out in his completion.

"You taste yummy, my little sunflower, I can't wait to eat you up," Ivan licked his lover's cream off his lips contentedly.

"You lecher, are you sure this is your first time?" Yao gasped.

"Not if you count those times when I made you come in my dreams~" Ivan replied cheerfully.

"… Pervert," Yao narrowed his eyes reproachfully.

"Thank you for the compliment~" came the brazen reply. "The romantic films that my people are so talented at making have been really inspirational too da~"

"Oh do you mean pornography?" Yao said condescendingly. "I thought it was banned by your boss. You really love breaking rules, don't you?"

"Anything for you, my beloved little sunflower~! But I must say, the Su Nu Jing from your personal library was even more educational and comprehensive than any of my films. When I first opened it up, it never occurred to me that a prudish nation like you would write such an in-depth book about sex ~" Ivan's smile grew brighter as Yao's face darkened.

"What! You entered my personal library without my permission! Anyway, the book was meant for married couples so it was perfectly legitimate!" Yao exclaimed hotly.

"Does that matter now that you're doing something illegitimate by your own terms? You're a rule breaker too~" Ivan teased.

"And whose fault is that?" Yao retorted.

"Your own for being such a siren," Ivan said cheerfully. Adopting a more solemn tone, Ivan said, "You know… When I'm lonely, I fantasize about you, and when I do, I touch myself. I figured I could make you come by touching you in the same way."

Ivan gave Yao a heart-melting bashful smile that quelled whatever angry retorts Yao had wanted to mete out.

"You sound like a lovesick fool aru," Yao chided half-heartedly.

"In that case, you should reward this poor lovesick fool da! Now spread your legs wide. I'm going to apply lube on you."

Despite his immense embarrassment, Yao obeyed, a bashful look accompanying the wanton spread of his silky limbs. He was secretly anxious about the pain that could stem from Ivan's invasion and wanted to make it as painless as possible.

Ivan reached out to his coat. He felt around inside it and produced a tube of lubricant.

"You carry that thing on you?" Yao asked incredulously.

"Why yes, I'd hate myself if we went in heat outside and there wasn't any access to this da," Ivan said smilingly. He coated a finger generously and reached out to caress Yao's tight portal.

Adopting a more serious tone, he said, "If it really hurts, let me know."

Yao gasped at the feel of the thick, long finger at his entrance. The slow circling of his most private entrance was sending frissons of pleasure throughout his body and he began to relax. The finger moved to begin a gentle push against his tightly furled opening. Yao moaned softly, subconsciously spreading his legs wider.

Ivan bent over Yao, his mouth possessing his, pillaging the warm, wet cavern, seizing Yao's submissive tongue to ravish leisurely. As Yao gave himself into the kiss, he barely had time to realise that Ivan's finger was inside him before it began to stroke at his inner walls. Not allowing him time to react to the intimate invasion, Ivan's teeth nipped sharply at his throat and collarbone, the small hurt, soothed by a soft tongue, proving enough of a distraction. Ivan slid a second finger into his tight sheath. This time, however, there was some resistance and Ivan heard a soft whimper that was in no way an indication of pleasure as he tried to accept the two thick fingers inside him.

"Yao, relax for me," he coaxed. "Open up and let me inside. I promise to be gentle." He resumed his touches, feeling some of the tenseness ease. Soon, his fingers were moving more smoothly inside.

He pressed a third digit inside the smaller man and again Yao's body instinctively resisted. Not deterred, Ivan delved deeper, trying to ignore the muffled mewls of hurt as virginal flesh was stretched. He curled his fingers, determined to find the legendary spot that would transform any hurt to pleasure…

"I…Ivan…!" Yao cried out in ecstasy, bringing a grin of primal triumph to the Russian's face.

Yao had never felt anything like it in his life. He could feel his softening member begin to harden. He let out a reflexive hiss of protest when Ivan withdrew his fingers, wet from Yao's juices.

"How can you be satisfied with only my fingers?" Ivan said teasingly. He coated his member liberally with lube and lined himself up at the enticing portal.

"Relax, Yao, I'm going to enter you now," Ivan husked. "It will hurt at first, but you will feel good later da. Will you trust me?"

"I... I will trust you," Yao blushed.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~**

Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!


	4. Eternal Bond

**Series: APH Hetalia ****Pairing: Ivan x Yao (Russia x China, 露中)**** | Genre: Romance, Lemon | Rating: R-18**

Synopsis: Ivan decides that the day of the official declaration of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Alliance is an appropriate day to bring their friendship one step further. No, make that several steps, da.

My take on Ivan and Yao's first time together.

Disclaimer: The following story is a derivative work of APH and shares no relation to actual countries, political ideologies, history or events. Characters are copyright to Hidekaz Hiramuya, but the storyline and writing are copyright to me. You may share the link to my story page, but you may not repost my writings without my permission.

Many thanks to Sufater/Fluffybuddy for the Chinese Translation: http(remove):(remove)/(remove)/tieba.(remove)baidu.(remove)com/f?kz=1049292220

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Eternal Bond**

**Warning: Explicit description of male-on-male lemon.**

Ivan guided each lithe limb over his shoulders, trailing kisses over Yao's calf and inner knee that made Yao squirm pleasurably.

Yao bit back a cry of pain as Ivan's long, thick shaft impaled him. His whimpering grew frantic as his muscles stretched to sheathe his lover's huge and hard muscle. Ivan's member not only felt bigger than the three fingers that he had slid in earlier, it was also extremely hot. All his muscles seemed to have contracted hard in protest against the devastating fullness in his narrow portal.

Ivan slowed to a stop.

"Yao, are you all right?"

"You... you're very big aru..." Yao stammered, blushing as he explained the reason for his discomfort.

"Hmm..." Ivan pursed his lips. "Do you want me to pull out? I can do that, I suppose, if you're so delicate that you can't even tolerate a little pain..."

"Who's delicate! I never said I wanted you to pull out!" Yao snapped. Valiantly, he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering. He was a man, and he would tolerate the pain like one.

Smilingly, Ivan planted a wet smooch on his forehead to comfort his lover. His hands moved soothingly up and down Yao's chest, caressing the taut nipples and tugging at them gently as he thought of how he could soothe his lover. Yao whimpered seductively, clearly from arousal this time, giving Ivan a brainwave.

"Yao, once I mark you with my essence, you will be mine and mine alone, forever and ever. Nobody can destroy our physical bond, not even our bosses da," he declared.

Yao listened intently, taking one deep breath after another. Ivan's intense gaze made his stomach twist with embarrassment, but he had never before felt such a great sense of security as he did today. Gazing into Ivan's earnest violet eyes, he could not help thinking that this was a man he could share his future with.

Ivan slid deeper inside. Inch-by-inch, he sank into searing tightness. He leaned forward and carrassed his lover's ear with breathy whispers.

"With me backing you, nobody will dare to bully you again. Now that the treaty has been signed, my boss will give you a low-interest loan and share with you our most advanced military technology. Best of all, I'll visit you and stay over to teach you how to use them. Wouldn't you like that?" Ivan husked.

"Umm..." Yao moaned feebly as Ivan nibbled his earlobe lustily. Subconsciously, his breached muscles unclenched and began to accept the welcome intruder tentatively.

"And then I'll make love to you every day," Ivan mumurred as his nibbles grew harder. "Not a single part of your body will remain unknown to me. You will moan and writhe and beg me for more and I will f*ck you so hard until you spill and scream my name..."

"Ivan!" Yao gasped in shock. "Don't say such vulgar things aru!"

"But you enjoy hearing them, don't you?" Ivan slid his tongue along Yao's jaw line.

"No I don't! Oooh..."

"But you obviously do! You wouldn't let me in just now, but now you're so tightly wrapped around me that I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to da!" Ivan grinned.

Unable to help himself, Yao looked downwards at where they were becoming one. He was surprised to see his lover's sac nestling comfortably against his own. The monstrous erection was no where in sight, undoubtedly inside him now. The searing pain he experienced earlier on had muted to a dull ache and the fullness was beginning to feel incredibly satisfying.

"You have all of me in you now, my little sunflower," Ivan whispered.

"R… really?" Yao panted. "Well, it… it's not as bad as I thought aru..."

"Of course it's not. We're made for each other da?" Ivan smiled. "Relax, Yao, I'm going to start moving, all right?"

Following Yao's affirmative nod, Ivan took his first few experimental thrusts gently and slowly. They were by no means smooth, for he was on unfamiliar territory doing unfamiliar deeds. But with his usual determination and assertiveness, Ivan quickly got well acquainted with his lover's intimate area. Encouraged by Yao's erotic panting, his movements became harder, faster and deeper, inflicting thunderbolt-like sensations on Yao's narrow portal. Yao reciprocated with his own frantic writhing, his moans growing in volume as he did so.

"…Ah!... Hah… Ooh…! Ivan…!" Yao moaned loudly. He thought he saw stars whirl above him as his lover moved inside him. He had never known his body to be capable of such profound rapture. He rocked his hips instinctively in time with the rhythm his lover set.

"You're so tight… so amazing… and so gorgeous!" Ivan cried. Even as he had his full attention on his impassioned invasion, he could not help but admire Yao's blushing cheeks, partially opening and closing mouth, the way his eyes screwed up from pleasure, and how his black tresses, damp with perspiration, spread out like a fan below his head.

"Ah…! Ivan…!" Yao arched his body suddenly as Ivan touched his sensitive spot for the second time.

"Yao, you really like being touched there, don't you?"

Mercilessly, Ivan repeated the movements that dragged his hardness over Yao's jewel on each stroke. He could feel his lover's neglected erection pushing against his belly as he continued to rock in and out of the older man's body. Each motion drew ever more impassioned cries. He took Yao's weeping shaft in his hand, pumping it in time with the rhythm of his hips. His lover's reaction was instantaneous. The walls of the tight, hot channel squeezed him with sublime heat and pressure.

Yao could do little more than arch his body intermittently and wail out his pleasure, with Ivan's name fused inside, over and over again. Lights danced before his eyes, his body writhed in ecstasy and his manhood, trapped between their sweat-slick bodies, ached with need for fulfillment.

Ivan could tell that his beloved was close. Long nights he spent, fantasizing about truly becoming one with Yao, plotting to get him into his bed, only to be plagued with paranoia of not pleasuring him adequately. He was delighted that their first time together was so sublime and perfect. His hips moved faster, wanting to spill his seed into his lover.

The clenching of the hot, tight, channel around his rod was soon more than Ivan could bear and he knew he was reaching his edge. Once more, his hand reached out for Yao's hard flesh. It was hot and dripping with need, like his own. He stroked it vigorously and gave it a little squeeze.

"Ivan!" Yao cried impassionedly, his seed spilling out over their bodies in the same instance that Ivan's ejaculation filled his canal.

It took long moments before either man was capable of doing anything other than lie and languorously loll in the afterglow of their shared release. Then slowly, carefully, he slipped out from from the sanctuary of his lover's body, gathered the satiated smaller nation into his arms and repeatedly dropped kisses on his mate's flushed face. Yao leaned his head against Ivan's chest but did not open his eyes.

"How are you?" he asked apprehensively.

"I'm good aru," Yao replied in a soft, tired voice. He wished he could reward Ivan with the enthusiasm that he deserved, but at present, he would really like nothing better than to drift off to sleep.

"Yao, you're mine now da," Ivan said assertively.

"Hmm..." came the sluggish reply.

"Yao, you won't do this with anyone else right? I'll be the only one who's allowed to touch you in this manner, am I right?" Ivan pressed on.

"Yes, Ivan. You're such a handful that one time with you is enough to knock me out," Yao grumbled, hoping that Ivan would take the cue and let him doze off in peace.

"Promise?"

"Promise..."

"Yao~"

"What..."

"I'm still hard. I want to do it again da!" Ivan boldly professed as he rubbed the tip of his rock-hard erection against the entrance of Yao's drenched back garden.

"No way aru!" Yao protested. "I'm exhausted!"

"Hmmph! You're so weak like a girl," Ivan complained.

"How dare you!" Yao exclaimed as he sat up straight. "I could easily knock you out if I've had ample rest aru!"

"Knock me out?" Ivan snorted incredulously. "The thought of your tiny frame taking the active role is simply laughable da!"

"You bastard! Wait till I've had my nap. I'll show you who tops aru!"

"Why do it later when you can do it now?" Ivan smiled. He grabbed Yao around the waist and pulled him on top of himself so that Yao was straddling his thighs.

"Come on, Yao, make love to me," he grinned up lazily at his lover.

"Are... are you sure about this?" Yao hesitated. Suddenly, the image of himself dominating Ivan did indeed seem ridiculous. He looked downwards to avoid Ivan's leery smile and was further discouraged to see how limp and lethargic his own member looked beside Ivan's magnificently erect one. It would be utterly embarrassing if he failed to satisfy the amorous Russian.

"You wanted to show me that you can top, didn't you? Well, I'm letting you prove your prowess now. If you don't treasure the opportunity now, I might forget in future~ Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan chuckled.

Egged on by Ivan's taunt and not wanting to be labelled an uke for the rest of his life, Yao began to arrange himself in a comfortable position. He was every bit a man as Ivan was. If Ivan could do this, so could he, he consoled himself. He moved further backwards so that he would be in a better position to launch his invasion.

"Um... I can't do this if you don't spread your legs aru," Yao said abashedly when he realized that Ivan's thighs were not even parted. Already, he was beginning to regret this. He would truly like nothing better than to be back in his hotel, in bed after a cool shower, for he was feeling sticky, filthy and drained, but Ivan's conceited smile prompted him to persevere.

Unflinchingly, Ivan replied, "Help yourself. I'm not stopping you."

Yao glared at Ivan, annoyed that he was obviously making things difficult for him. He slid off Ivan's thighs, squat down beside him, grabbed hold of one muscular thigh and heaved. But for all the effort he put in, Ivan countered effectively, digging his heels hard into the ground.

"Ivan Braginski! You're doing this on purpose aru!" he smacked Ivan's knee in frustration.

Ivan jerked his knee reflexively, but otherwise made no further effort to move.

"I couldn't possibly make it too easy for you da! You wouldn't be able to show your prowess otherwise. Kolkolkolkol~"

Frustrated, Yao knelt down beside Ivan and pushed against him in an effort to turn him on his side. He grabbed Ivan's waist and tugged hard, but to no avail. He tickled Ivan in hopes of making him lose his guard, but all he managed to do was incite rapturous laughter from the large nation, who maintained his tight grip on the grass below him.

"You're a cheat aru! I shan't bother myself with you!" Yao pounded Ivan's chest with his fists. He made to get up, but Ivan gave a powerful tug and Yao tumbled on top of him.

"Let me teach you how to top the easy way~" Ivan breathed into his lover's ear.

With one arm securely around Yao's waist, he stretched out his free hand towards his own shaft. He rubbed it against Yao's exposed back-slit. It was so wet and slick from their love juices that it accepted his shaft readily. He felt Yao's body sinking down, impaling himself on his hard and throbbing flesh.

"What are you doing!" Yao cried.

"Letting you top me, like you wanted~" Ivan shifted his hands into a more comfortable position around Yao's waist. He then captured Yao's trembling lips in a long, deep kiss that left both men gasping.

With a powerful upward thrust, he pushed into Yao's molten depths. The new position with Yao on top made it possible for him to bury his shaft even more deeply inside the blazing tightness. Yao let out a mewl that suggested protest and pleasure.

"Ivan, you despicable rougue! I never agreed to this! Oooh..."

Ivan groaned as the tight heat of Yao's body enclosed his organ, squeezing it ruthlessly. He nuzzled the perspiration-slick skin of Yao's neck. He pushed forward again, gliding slowly and angling deeply, trying to drive himself as deep into the smaller nation as he could. Grabbing Yao's peachy buns, he aided his lover to move in sync with himself as he thrust harder and faster.

Yao gasped and arched his body as Ivan pressed into him. The familiar tingling in his body sent tendrils of desire to his shaft that was slowly thickening and rising between their heated bodies. His hands clutched Ivan's broad shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises, and he writhed and shimmied, his eyes closing as pleasure and pain swept through him.

"Hnngh... Ivan... too fast... I can't... I can't do this..." Yao whimpered helplessly against Ivan's broad shoulders.

"It's all right, Yao, you have me, I'll help you," Ivan cooed as he stroked his lover's hair, this act of gentleness a stark contrast against the tempestuous assault that was going on below.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Yao," Ivan persuaded.

Yao opened his teary eyes and received a soulful gaze in return.

"Yao, regardless of what I do to you, remember that I always love you. Never forget that da."

"Um... why are you saying such mushy ..." Yao gasped.

Before he could complete his sentence, Ivan thrust hard into him again, and made a deliberate glide over Yao's jewel. Yao moaned wantonly each time he was stroked from within. His cries of arousal rose to a crescendo when Ivan wrapped his long fingers around his swollen flesh and stroked his lover to new delight. Yao's inner muscles clenched, his tight channel squeezing Ivan, rippling across every millimetre of the rigid rod impaling him.

"Oh Yao, you feel so good, so tight!" Ivan wailed. In a growing frenzy of need and desire, the huge nation drove into clinging heat, knowing instinctively, in every cell, that here he would find all that he needed in this world. Releasing his seed into the irresistible creature writhing above him was more than just desirable. The pleasure caught up with him and he yelled his lover's name as his seed erupted in a devastating climax.

Yao's resolve finally fractured. Unable to resist the dual assault, his shaft jerked, spilling his release onto his lover's taut abdomen as he bleated his lover's name. As his limp form collapsed against Ivan's chest, Ivan lifted his slender jaw imperiously and captured his lips with hungry urgency. Their tongues met in a frantic dance of desire.

When they had pleasured each other with hot, moist lips and voracious tongues, Ivan drew away reluctantly from his lover's kiss swollen lips. He wished he could kiss him forever, but Yao's dozy head had drooped against his neck.

"Yao~ I love you da," he whispered tenderly, as he listened to his lover's gentle snores of contentment.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~**

Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!


	5. Wishful Thinking

**Series: APH Hetalia | Pairing: Ivan x Yao (Russia x China, ****露中****) | Genre: Romance, Lemon | Rating: R-18**

Synopsis: Ivan decides that the day of the official declaration of the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship and Alliance is an appropriate day to bring their friendship one step further. No, make that several steps, da.

My take on Ivan and Yao's first time together.

Disclaimer: The following story is a derivative work of APH and shares no relation to actual countries, political ideologies, history or events. Characters are copyright to Hidekaz Hiramuya, but the storyline and writing are copyright to me. You may share the link to my story or story page, but you may not repost my writings without my permission.

中文翻译 by sufater: http : / / tieba. bai du . com/ f?kz=1049292220 (把空格拿掉)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wishful Thinking **

**Warning: Explicit description of man-on-man f*replay.**

Yao was accustomed to sleeping alone. He used to share his bed with his younger siblings when they were little. However, it was a long time since they had grown up and went separate ways, leaving Yao alone in a large empty house with a large empty bed.

That was why when Yao woke up, he was deeply appalled by the presence of another man in his bed, warm breath caressing his neck and one muscular arm wrapped tightly around his waist. The man's long eyelashes fluttered as he snored gently, oblivious to the impending volcanic eruption beside him.

"AIYAAAAA!" Yao shot up like a rocket, flinging off Ivan's arm with great force. The bedsheets slid off his body, revealing the next troubling fact that both he and his bed mate were naked, even at their vital regions.

"Whassamatter…?" Ivan rubbed his eyes sleepily, posing a stark contrast to a wide-eyed Yao. Yao promptly grabbed hold of Ivan's shoulders and shook him hard.

"Ivan Braginski! Get up! I demand an explanation aru!"

Ivan opened his eyes and was greeted by Yao's anxious, red face.

Unperturbed, he wrapped his arms around Yao's waist, "Good morning, my little sunflower~"

"Good morning your head!" Yao slapped his hands away. "I want to know what you're doing in my bed aru! And without clothes too!"

"Your bed?" Ivan's eyebrows knitted together. "This is my bed da! I'm certain that I brought you back to my house last night."

Yao had never been to Ivan's house. It was always the other way round; Ivan would barge into his house almost every day, as though it was his own property. Sometimes Yao even forgot that Ivan had a house. But as Yao looked around the room, he realized he would have known, even without Ivan telling him, from the room's vast interior and furniture, portraits of the Soviet leader on the wall and, he noticed with a start, the largest portrait of all which was a painting of Yao, that this was indeed the Russian's lair. He was so confused that he took no heed of the two long arms that snaked around his waist again.

"I don't remember aru…" Yao turned back to Ivan with a puzzled expression on his face. His head was throbbing from a dull ache. He was so very tired, and for some reason, a part of him further down was hurting intensely.

The jubilant smile on Ivan's face gave way to distress.

"You're so mean! I gave you my first and second time yesterday! How could you not remember any of that?"

"Huh…"

"Come on, you do remember, don't you? We went to my greenhouse to admire my blooming sunflowers. I gave you a Matryoshka doll and you were so touched that you offered yourself to me. Being the gracious man I am, I of course, accepted your generous offer…"

"That wasn't how it went, you idiot!" Yao snapped. He remembered now, how Ivan had kissed him so deeply, literally taking his breath away, thrown him off guard by declaring that he wanted to make love with him, touched him with his sincerity and affection, eventually dissolving his resolve to stay a virgin. Sinful images flashed across his mind, of Ivan's gorgeous washboard abs, his astoundingly large manhood, how their bodies melded together where their vital regions were. And then he heard his own needy, shameless wails, begging for the point of release…

"Recalled something?" Ivan beamed when he saw the blush on Yao's cheeks redden by another notch.

"You're blushing da!" Ivan observed cheerfully, "You remember, don't you?"

"But of course you do," Ivan continued teasingly when Yao turned away. "How could you not remember when you enjoyed yourself so much. Even now, when I look at you, your wanton screams resonate in my ear, as though I'm pleasuring you right now. You know, I've never thought that someone so prim and proper like yourself would be so loud when on heat…"

"Stop it aru! Stop it!" Yao cried as tears of anxiety leaked out from the corner of his eyes. If Ivan had not been hugging him so tightly, he would have run away from embarrassment.

"Awww~! Yao, don't cry!" Ivan gasped in alarm when he saw Yao's cheeks glistening with tears. Pulling Yao downwards so that his face rested against his own chest, Ivan stroked his long hair gently and cooed, "I'm sorry da? I didn't know you were such a child. I won't tease you any more."

"Some kind of apology that is!" Yao snorted grumpily. "I'm not being childish here... It's just... embarrassing. I've never done this before you know."

"I know," Ivan kissed his forehead tenderly. "I'm your first man, and your last, aren't I?"

"I don't know about last," Yao said nonchalantly.

"Well, I do. If anyone else dares to touch you, I'll make sure it's the last thing he does. Kolkolkolkol~" Ivan chuckled malevolently, sending a chill down Yao's spine.

"You're the one who's like a child. A spoilt brat at that," Yao chided.

Without warning, Ivan rolled over so that he was on top of Yao.

"Then spoil me da! Make love to your little Vanya~" Ivan took hold of his manhood and pressed it against Yao's back entrance. He was delighted to feel that his lover's crotch was still slightly cool and damp from yesterday's union.

"No way aru!" Yao exclaimed as he tried to shove Ivan away. "I'm still hurting inside. Get away from me, you sex maniac!"

"Yao~ Don't be shy~ We've already done it twice~ A third time won't make any difference~"

"That's not the point aru!"

As they wrestled with each other, a shrill ringing from the telephone on the bedside table jolted them.

"That's the phone aru..."

"Let it ring..."

"It might be your boss aru!"

"To hell with him..."

"Or your sister... informing you that she's dropping by. Perhaps you might like to have some warning before..."

Ivan grabbed the ear piece and pulled it to his ear, praying hard that it was not Natalia like Yao had suggested.

A few seconds later, the annoyance on his face was wiped off as he adopted a solemn expression, as well as a respectful tone.

"Yes, sir. China is with me... That's right. We spent the night together. I'm sorry for neglecting to inform you. Would you like to speak to him now? He's just underneath me. Oops, I mean..."

"Hello?" Yao hastily grabbed the earpiece and brought it to his ear.

"Yes, I'm Yao..." Yao said politely. "No, I'm all right. I... I spent last night at Russia's place. We er... we had lunch and dinner together. To strengthen our friendship you see... No... We're having breakfast now... Yes, I'm sorry, I should have told you, but Russia gave me so much Vodka that..."

"What a two-faced liar~" Ivan said grumpily as he caressed Yao's slowly shrinking erection.

"Don't touch me there aru! No, sorry, I wasn't referring to you... No, no! You aren't intruding! Yes... you can come and pick me up now. I'm sorry for troubling you aru. See you later."

As Yao returned the phone to its cradle, Ivan burst out whining, "What do you mean, pick you up now? You're not going anywhere until you give me your love!"

"You idiot!" Yao snapped. "You didn't tell my boss where I was! He was so worried when he couldn't find me all of yesterday night and this morning that he almost called the police! You're irresponsible aru!"

"It didn't occur to me! I was very tired too!" Ivan pouted.

"A likely story!" Yao rolled his eyes. "Well, get off me now. I need to bathe and make myself presentable."

"I'll take you to the bathroom!" Ivan slid off Yao and climbed out of bed. Effortlessly, he lifted Yao in a bridal carry and headed for an oak door in the corner of the room. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and carried Yao inside. Like almost everything that Ivan owned, the bathroom was large, with a spacious, circular bathtub in the middle of the room. He gingerly lowered Yao into the bathtub and climbed inside.

"Hey! I didn't say you could come in aru!" Yao protested when Ivan sat next to him.

"But this is my bath tub!" Ivan retorted.

Placing an arm around Yao and twirling a few strands of Yao's raven black hair with his fingers, he whispered into his ear, "So, what would you like to do in my bath tub?'

"Clean myself up of course!" Yao smacked Ivan's hand. He wondered whether Ivan was being stupid on purpose.

Ivan gave a dismayed sigh. "But I want my scent to linger on you for a little longer~'

Yao gave him a scorching glare, and he meekly reached across Yao to twist the tap.

Warm water spilled over Yao's legs, soothing his tired muscles. Although it was comfortable leaning against the smooth sides of the bath tub, Yao was unable to relax in Ivan's presence, not when both of them were naked as jay birds, and Ivan's manhood energetically erect.

"Ivan, I'm grateful for your bath tub, but you can go out now. I can bathe by myself," Yao insisted.

Ivan took no heed. Grabbing a bottle of body wash, he squeezed out some of its contents onto his own hands and began lathering them. Hawkishly, Yao eyed Ivan's every move. After Ivan had covered his hands generously with soap, he took his time to rinse them under the tap, rubbing them thoroughly to get rid of all the soap suds.

"Ivan," Yao said impatiently. "If you want to take a bath, why don't you wait until I'm done? It's uncomfortable bathing with someone else in such a small space aru!"

"I don't need to bathe da! I already took a bath late last night!" Ivan replied cheerfully as he turned off the tap, much to Yao's puzzlement, for the water level barely covered his thighs..

"In that case, why are you…"

His last words were contorted in a squeal as Ivan was suddenly bearing on top of him, his strong arms holding his thighs apart.

"Stop, Ivan!" Yao cried, struggling to clamp his thighs together as he tried to push Ivan's offensive hands away.

"What are you doing, you pervert? Haven't you had enough yesterday aru?" Yao cried.

"I'm just cleaning you up like you wanted da! But first of all, I have to remove my juices from inside you~"

"I can do that by myself! Leave me alone aru!" Yao flailed his legs, sending a lot of water drops over them.

"Yao," Ivan looked at Yao, distress evident in his eyes. "Do you dislike my touch?"

Morosely, Ivan withdrew his hands and knelt in front of Yao, his head hung low, like a remorseful child who had regretted his actions.

Sighing, Yao reached out and stroked Ivan's hair. He could not help marveling at how, in spite of his amorousness, Ivan still resembled an innocent child who needed love and nurturing.

"Silly boy, if I disliked your touch, I wouldn't have tolerated all your perverted actions since yesterday," Yao forced a tiny smile.

"Really?" Ivan looked doubtfully at Yao. "But you have been pulling a long face since you woke up da. Most lovers cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to each other in bed. I want to do that with you too. Don't you regard me as your lover?"

"It's not that I don't," Yao murmured as Ivan watched him nervously. "But, just two days ago, we were normal friends, discussing work at the bar. The very next day, things have become so different. I… I need time to get used to our new relationship aru."

"So, you do love me da?" Ivan pressed on anxiously.

"Yes, I love you aru," Yao smiled.

"Then, we must quickly get used to our new relationship da~" A devilish smile replacing his miserable pout, Ivan reclaimed his space next to Yao and put his arms around his lover.

"Let's cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to each other da~!" Ivan declared in response to Yao's startled expression.

"Ummm… but I don't have any sweet nothings to whisper to you aru…" Yao lowered his head bashfully.

"It's all right da! You can listen to me!" Gently pushing Yao's stray strands of hair out of the way, he whispered into his ear.

"Yao, I had a most amazing time last night. You were so wonderfully tight that I felt as though I could never leave. Your screams were so seductive, yet so pure, that I cannot imagine that a more beautiful piece of music could possibly exist. Each time you arched your back and begged for more, the needy expression on your face makes me take delight in how you're going to rely on me for the rest of our lives..."

"Aiya! What nonsense are you saying! Shut up aru!" Yao cried as his face turned beetroot red.

"But I'm complimenting your skills da! You should be proud!" Ivan smiled as his indecent hands began carrassing Yao's damp, silky-smooth chest. He took no heed when Yao attempted to slap his hands away.

"You idiot! I never asked you to assess me aru!" Yao pouted.

"No? Why don't you assess me then?" Ivan said slyly. "Did my little buddy serve you well?"

Instinctively, the sight of Ivan's massive manhood invaded Yao's thoughts and he blushed furiously again. Heartily embarrassed, he looked away.

"You must tell me da! I'm going to make love to you everyday, so you must tell me how I can improve. It's for your own good!" He gave one plum-coloured bud a mischievous pinch, causing Yao to squeal in surprise.

"I don't care about that sort of thing aru!" Yao snapped.

"Hmm? Does this mean that you're dissatisfied? Practise makes perfect. I should practise more to improve da! In fact, I'll practise right now!"

Ivan pulled Yao into his lap so that Yao was leaning against his chest. He encircled an arm around Yao's slender chest, effectively trapping Yao's arms against his sides. With the other free hand, he reached down for Yao's limp member and massaged it. Amidst Yao's cries of protest and fruitless writhing, his flaccid member raised its head eagerly again.

"Ivan! I thought you promised to clean me up!" Yao cried out anxiously. He was simply too tired to accommodate the ferocious polar bear's appetite. If Ivan wanted to take him here, he would be unconscious for the rest of the day.

"Teehee~" Ivan chuckled merrily. "I'll clean you up, so that you will have more space to contain more of my essence~"

Ivan slid a finger inside Yao's wet channel. The surrounding walls closed in eagerly on the intruder, enshrouding him in a tight channel of warm, milky liquid. Ignoring Yao's whimpering, Ivan proceeded to slide a second finger inside. After the second visitor had also met a warm reception from its enthusiastic host, Ivan bent his fingers slightly and pulled them out gently. The narrow channel clenched tight to express disappointment, echoed by a low moan from its owner.

Resolutely, Ivan pulled out, revealing fingers coated in sticky liquid. He rinsed his fingers and slid them back into the tight channel. It welcomed him with greater vigour. After feeling around for a bit, the fingers left again, bringing with them some of Ivan's essence. Ivan went through the same motion, penetrating and pulling out, interchangeably and repeatedly. The sensation of getting hold of something precious, only to lose it again and again was driving Yao crazy. It took him great perseverance to prevent himself from grabbing Ivan's wrist to stop him from removing his fingers.

As though able to read Yao's mind, Ivan whispered wickedly into his ear while keeping his fingers busy, "Unpleasant, isn't it? And this is exactly how you make me feel whenever you tempt me with your seductive smiles and provocative mannerisms. It was such a torture just looking at you and trying not to picture you in my bed while I do naughty things to you... Kolkolkolkol~"

"You liar! I never seduced you!" Yao shot back.

"It's the way your delicious lips curve up whenever you look at me. Whenever you smile at me, it seems to me that you're trying to say..."

But what Ivan thought he was trying to say, Yao never found out. The next second, a hard pounding on the bathroom door caused both of them to give a start.

"My boss!" Yao squeaked the first thought that came to his mind. He slid of Ivan's thighs and bent over to hide himself.

"Don't be silly, my servants wouldn't allow guests into my room," Ivan said. Turning to the door, he yelled, "Come back later! I'm bathing!"

The knocks continued incessantly, growing in volume. Unable to ignore it anymore, Ivan clambered out of the bath tub, wrapped a bath towel over himself and marched over to the door, cursing loudly all the way. He opened the door with a bang, revealing an anxious Toris who quaked from head to toe.

"I'm so terribly sorry for entering your room and disturbing you while you're bathing, Mr Russia," Toris trembled, "but China's boss turned up uannounced..."

"I know that," Ivan said impatiently. "He said he'd come just moments ago. And what's so difficult about tending to the guest in my stead for just a short moment?"

"We... we did tend to him..." Toris said nervously. "Raivis tried to serve him tea. However, in the process, he upset the entire teapot over him..."

"What?" Yao sat up straight and craned his head towards the door. The shock on Toris' face told him that he had made a terrible mistake. Hastily, Yao turned away and bent over, hoping against hope that Toris had not recognized him.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know I was intruding..." Toris whimpered, feeling certain that the fearsome water pipe would appear in front of him any moment now.

"Never mind that. Is he all right?" Ivan voiced out Yao's concerns.

"Well, Raivis forgot to boil the water, so he's all right. No burns or injuries. However, he seemed really furious and we're not sure how to pacify him..." Toris wiped a bead of perspiration off his forehead.

"All right," Ivan sighed. "I'll be down in a moment."

"Thank you Mr Russia," Toris bowed and closed the door behind him.

"You idiot!" Yao wailed as Ivan walked back to the bath tub. "Now Toris knows about us!"

"Eh? Does it matter?" Ivan asked puzzledly. "All the other nations will know about it sooner or later. I don't intend to keep our relationship private you know. We're in a legitimate relationship, not an affair."

"But what an embarrassing way for him to find out!" Yao cried.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't dare to spread gossip about you, not when he knows how awful it is to be smacked by my waterpipe. I'm more concerned about how much he saw of your body. I might have to gouge his eyes out. Kolkolkolkol~"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ivan!" Yao snapped. "We're all men. I'm sure that unlike you, he doesn't get perverted thoughts just from looking at me."

"That's because I love you so much da!" Ivan leaned against the bath tub, sighing. "I want you so badly now, but your boss is such a pain! I thought Chinese people are particular about courtesy."

"You're the one who's being a pain!" Yao retorted.

The hurt expression on Ivan's face caused Yao to develop a pang of sympathy.

"Oh Ivan," Yao sighed. "Don't look like that. You said so yourself. We... we could do this everyday when your boss sends you over to my house... I... I'll do it with you in my bath tub if you like... even though it's kind of small..." Yao blushed.

"Yao~ You're so good to me~" Ivan bent over and enveloped Yao in a hug. "But I don't know how long it will take for my boss to make the arrangements. It might take days, weeks, even a month!"

"Even so, that doesn't stop you from visiting, does it? I'm sure you used to visit me without your boss' expressive permission aru. I could visit you too, since I know where your house is now," Yao smiled.

"That's true," Ivan grinned. Pressing a kiss against Yao's forehead, he said "I'd better go down now and rescue the Baltics. Your boss must be giving them a hard time."

"He's no where as bad as you are aru," Yao laughed.

When Ivan reached the door again, he looked back to see his lover dousing himself with water as he hummed a Chinese folk song. Sighing wistfully, Ivan closed the door behind him.

_How I wish I can hear you sing in my bath tub every day, cuddle you to sleep in my bed every night._

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that was my depiction of Ivan and Yao's first time XD I guess many fan artists and writers depict their first times differently, and many of them depict their first times to be way before this. I like to think that they had such an intimate relationship since waaaaay back, but if we take historical facts into account, it seems unlikely that Yao would yield voluntarily to Ivan. As someone who likes happy stories and fluffy lemon, I decided to portray their first time as being after their significant friendship treaty.

I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^ Although I have to confess that it saddens me that with each Rochu lemon story I write, I seem to be getting less and less reviews and favourites. People tell me I'm improving, so I guess the problem doesn't lie with my writing. Maybe people don't find Rochu lemon interesting anymore ;_; In any case, I think I've pretty much run out of steam and motivation to write R18 fics XD Instead, I'll be concentrating on new stories for my upcoming Rochu doujinshi and also updating Taming the Polar Bear.

My special thanks goes to sufater (fluffybuddy) for her encouragement and for pointing out mistakes and giving me suggestions to improve this story =3= And of course, for translating it into Chinese! It's really an honour that people want to take the time to translate my writings to other languages ^^

In the meantime, for those who are still interested in Rochu lemon, I'll be writing a continuation story to this much later.

The title is **Right on Target.**

Synopsis: As promised in their treaty, Russia has sent military experts and equipment to China to teach the Chinese soldiers how to utilize advanced military technology. Their efforts however, reap minimal results and Yao suspects that his ally's offer of assistance is half-hearted. He lodges a complaint to Ivan, who offers him private tuition, but at a price. :D

They will do it in the bath this time. I have not plotted the rest of it out, so if anyone has suggestions or requests for the things you want to see them do in the bath, feel free to offer your feedback :D

**~ Don't Forget to Review ~**

Compliments encourage a writer to write more and produce faster updates, while constructive reviews help a writer improve! So if you enjoyed the chapter, please review instead of quietly faving! To be honest, I adore reviews, I thrive by them. I take pride in knowing that I've made a reader happy, inspired someone or strengthened someone's love for Rochu. If a chapter has few reviews, I do get discouraged and think that I've done such a bad job that nobody cares to point out the issues. So do a good deed today and leave a review~ Thank you for your precious time!

**Lovers in the Sunflower Field will be compiled in my upcoming fanbook 'Our Secret History', complete with a smexy accompanying illustration ^^ Do follow its progress on http : / / oursecrethistory. blog. fc2. com (remove spaces)**


End file.
